bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 39(Robot Guppies)
Robot Guppies is the 10th episode of Season 5. * Molly * Goby * Gil * Deema * Goby * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Little Fish * Roscoe * Dotty * Hypnos * Rex * Robot Owner * Robot Soldiers * Lobsters * Crabs * Snails * Robot Rabbit * Space Robot Goby and Deema find toy robots and want to keep them. Soon, the guppies learn about robots. * Pop Song: "I'm a Robot" * Shop: Deema's Robot Repair Store * Lunch Joke: Robot-oni pasta (A parody of Rigatoni pasta.) * Storybook: "Cops and Robots" * Dance Song: "Do the Robot" * Field Trip: The Annual Robot Race * Important Characters: Goby and Deema Story * Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for..." * Gil: (swims in with a robot costume and speaks in a robotic voice)'' "Hello there, I am Gil. Beep, beep."'' * Molly: (giggles) "What is Gil pretending to be?" (is quiet for a moment) "Right, a robot." * Gil: (in a robotic voice) "I am a robot right now!" (leaves) "Beep." * Molly: "It's time for..." (a crash can be heard, so she swims over to see Gil in a pile of paint pots) "Gilly?" * Gil: (pops his head out and speaks weary in a robotic voice) "I think I need repairs." * Molly: (laughs) "It's time for 'Bubble Guppies!'" (After the theme song, the Little Fishes swim up.) * Little Fishes: "Robot Guppies". (leave as Goby and Deema swim by) * Goby: "Hey!" * Deema: "Hi!" * Goby: "Come with us." (they take their leave.) (The two keep swimming until they come across two small toy robots walking on the side of the path) * Goby: "Check it out! Robots!" * Deema: "Wow!" (Just then, a lobster comes by and uses his legs as a barricade to stop the toys.) * Goby & Deema: "Hello." * Robot Owner: "Goby! Deema! Good morning!" * Goby: "Hello." * Deema: "Are these your toy robots?" * Robot Owner: "Yep! These aren't the only ones I have, though. I happen to be building ''one, too!" * Goby: "You're ''building ''a real, actual, robot?" (An orange robot guppy suddenly comes up beside the Robot Owner. It had blue eyes, orange hair, a gray tail, and a small, gold wind-up key on its back.) * Deema: "Is that him?" * Robot Owner: (''looks beside him) "Oh, It sure is, this is Roscoe" * Roscoe: (in a robotic voice) "Hello there." * Deema & Goby: "Hi!" * Goby: "He seems really friendly. I'm Goby." * Deema: "And I'm Deema." * Roscoe: (shakes their hands while speaking ''in a robotic voice) "Hello, Goby. Hello, Deema. Nice to meet you." * Deema: (''staring at the toy robots) "Hey, mister? Um, if you don't want those toy robots anymore...would you mind if we ''keep them? We'll take really good care of them, we promise." * Robot Owner: (''peers down at the toys with a fond smile) "These?" (gives them to Roscoe to extend his arms to hand them to the kids) "Of course you can keep them." (Goby and Deema take the toys in careful, yet excited hands and cheer happily. The Robot Owner and Roscoe smile.) * Goby: "Wow! Thanks, mister! Thanks, Roscoe!" * Deema: "Yeah, thanks! And what was that with your arms getting longer?" * Roscoe: (retracts his arms and speaks in a robotic voice) "A lot of robots can do that sort of stuff. When they extend their arms, they can reach things that are too high up or far away for most people." * Deema: "Wow, I wish I could do that." * Goby: "What about that wind-up key on your back? What's that for?" * Roscoe: (in a robotic voice) "You have to twist it to turn me on. If you turn it clockwise, I'm on, and if you turn it counterclockwise, I turn off." * Goby: "That's convening." * Roscoe: (in a robotic voice) "But sometimes...robots malfunction." * Deema: (puzzled) "Say wha?" * Goby: "Malfunction?" * Roscoe: (in a robotic voice) "Yes. It means I need repairs. When that happens, I lose control for a few seconds before shutting off." * Deema: "Oh, boy..." * Goby: "Do someone fix you?" * Roscoe: (in a robotic voice) "Oh, yes." * Robot Owner: "I fix him up so he's good as new." * Goby: "That's good!" * Deema: "Well, we'd better get going. It was nice meeting you. Thanks a bunch for the awesome toys!" * Robot Owner "Same to you and no problem!" * Roscoe: (in a robotic voice) "Bye!" * Deema and Goby: (to the viewers, toy robots in hand) "Come on!" (Meanwhile, at school, the guppies say hello to the viewers as they sit down in their spots, and Bubble Puppy greets them with a friendly bark. Then, Mr. Grouper swims into the classroom.) * Molly, Gil, Oona, and Nonny: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper." * Mr. Grouper: "Well, good morning, everyone!" * Deema: (swims in and speaks in a robotic voice) "Hello there!" * Goby: (swims in and speaks in a robotic voice) "Good morning, everyone!" * Mr. Grouper: "Oh, goodie! The little robots are here!" (The guppies laugh, except Nonny, who merely grins instead.) * Deema: "We're not really robots, Mr. Grouper." (sits in her spot) * Goby: "Yeah, we're just pretending." (sits in his spot) * Gil: "Robots are cool." * Molly: "I think so, too." * Oona: "I think they're really ''cool." * Mr. Grouper: "They sure are. Where have you seen robots before?" * Molly: "I've seen them in pictures." * Oona: "I've seen toy robots at the toy store." * Gil: "I've seen robots in cartoons!" * Deema: "I've see some in comic books." * Goby: "Deema and I have seen an ''actual ''robot!" * Oona: "You have?!" * Nonny: "Really?" * Deema: "Yeah! His name's Roscoe, and he extend his arms ''really ''far!" * Gil: "That sounds cool! Robots can to do ''anything!" * Bubble Puppy: "Arf, arf, arf!" * Nonny: "They can also be very helpful." * Mr. Grouper: "You're right, they can! Let's think about what robots can do!" (background turns blue) "Many robots can stretch parts of their bodies really ''far, such as their...?" (''waits for an answer) * Goby: "Arms!" * Mr. Grouper: "Right! Robots can be really helpful and do chores, too, like...?" (waits again) * Molly: "Cleaning!" * Mr. Grouper: "Correct! But sometimes, a robot will break down and need to be repaired. That's called a malfunction, and when that happens, the robot can't do its...?" (waits one more time) * Deema: "Job!" * Mr. Grouper: "Right! But once the robot's repaired, it will be happy because it can go right back to work!" * Deema: "Robots are downright cool!" (in a robotic voice) "I am a robot!" ~(Song: I'm a Robot)~ (After the song, Deema swims by in repairman clothing, a toy robot in her hand.) * Deema: "I'm a robot repairman! If you need a robot needing a fix, then come with me!" (swims over to a counter) * Oona: (with a toy robot in her hand): "Hello!" * Deema: "Oh, hey there! Have you come to get your robot repaired?" * Oona: "Yes, I have. My robot definitely needs repairing." * Deema: "Well, then, you've certainly come to the right place!" (The classroom transforms into a robot repair service station. Oona's robot is Flash-animated and clings to the station's counter.) * Deema: "Welcome to Deema's Robot Repair Store. Now, tell me, what exactly is wrong with your robot?" * Oona: "It's having trouble walking." * Deema: "I see! Let's take a look at its legs." (lifts the robot to get a good look at its legs) "Hmm... There may be something wrong with it on the inside. Let's take a look..." (She opens up the robot's back panel and finds some loose bolts where the legs are supposed to connect to the trunk.) * Deema: (to the viewers) "Can you help me? What's wrong with the controls?" * Little Fish: "The bolts are loose!" * Deema: "Oh, that's right! The bolts connecting the robot's middle to its legs are loose! That's why it can't walk. I'll just tighten the bolts...and your robot should be able to walk again just fine!" (tightens the bolts) "There we go! Now let's see how it works!" (She sets the toy down on the counter, and the girls wait. The toy hesitates a moment before letting go of the wall and taking a few steps, then walking full-speed across the service station's counter.) * Oona: "Yay! He can walk!" (picks up the toy robot) "Thank you!" * Deema: "You're welcome!" (to the viewers) "And thank you for helping me." * Mr. Grouper: (in a robotic voice) "Excuse me...what time is it?" * Deema: (in a robotic voice) "It's time for lunch!" (Gil, Deema, and Oona sing the Lunchtime song. As they sat down on the lunch table, a bubble appears and pops to see the three, clad as robots, sitting down on a large bolt. A repair shop makes up their background.) * Gil: (in a robotic voice) "Hey, Oona. what did you get for lunch?" * Oona: (in a robotic voice) "I got a cheeseburger!" * Deema: (in a robotic voice) "What did you get, Gil?" * Gil: (in a robotic voice) "I got ravioli pasta! What did you get, Deema?" * Deema: (in a robotic voice)'' "I got...robot-oni pasta?" (They laugh as the background changes to the ocean scene.) * Little Fish: (''laugh) "Robot-oni pasta! That's silly!" * Molly: (giggles) "Robots can do just about anything. They can clean, arrange, and do training skills." * Gil: (comes in with his robot costume) "And they can have alot of fun, too!" (spins around) "Woah-ah-oh!" * Molly: "Oh, Gil." (giggles) * Gil: "Oh, and check this out!" (tries to stand on his head) "Come on." (The Little Fish come up to the two guppies and see Gil in his costume.) * Little Fish #1: "Hey, a robot!" * Little Fish #2: "Lets play with it." * Gil: (realizes) "Uh oh. Wait! Don't!" (swims away, screaming, with the little fish following him) (Molly laughs as Deema comes by.) * Deema: "Hey, Molly! Come and be robots with us!" * Molly: (to the viewers) "Come on!" (The scene cuts to the classroom, where all the guppies are in their robot costumes. They make beeping sounds as they swim by. Goby starts his toy robot, when it suddenly spoke.) * Goby's Toy Robot: "Robot race! Robot race!" * Goby: "Robot race? You want to race me?" * Goby's Toy Robot: "Robot race! Robot race!" * Deema: (swam by) "Did your toy robot just spoke?" * Deema's Toy Robot: (starts to speak as well) "It sure did!" * Deema: "Ooh! My toy robot can speak too!" (Both guppies laughed just as Mr Grouper comes by with a large rolled-up paper.) * Mr Grouper: "Hey guys! I think you're going to like this!" (The other guppies come by.) * Gil: "What's that, Mr Grouper?" * Molly: "Yeah." * Oona: "What is it?" * Mr Grouper: "Look!" (He unrolls the paper, revealing a picture of two robots in a race car.) * Mr Grouper: "The Grand Robot Race!" (All guppies gasped.) * Goby: "Robots in race cars?" * Molly: "Wow." * Gil: "That is...awesome." * Guppies: "Really ''awesome!" * Mr Grouper: "It says here that anyone can have their robots participate in this race." * Deema: "Even mine and Goby's?" * Goby: "I don't think they're ready to race. They still need to be able to follow every command." * Molly: "Yeah, they need lots of training." * Oona: "You can help them practice." * Gil: "Yeah, so they can win that race easily." * Nonny: "And win the race." * Guppies: "Yeah!" * Mr Grouper: "Okay, all you robots! Line up, it's time to go outside." (After the Outside song, Oona, Nonny, and Gil are shown in the outside scene.) * Oona: "We're cops." * Gil: "Robot cops." * Nonny: "We'll take in any bad robot." * Goby: "Once upon a time..." (A popping bubble changed the scene into space. Gil, Oona, and Nonny are riding inside a small space ship.) * Goby: "There were three space cops. They go into space to patrol the planets and take in any bad robot." * Deema: (''driving) "See anything, space cadets?" * Gil: (looking left) "Not yet." * Oona: (looking right) "Yeah." (notices something up ahead) "Wait, up ahead! Look!" * Deema: (stops the ship) "What is it, Officer Oona?" (notices what looks to be a Robot Rabbit hopping hardly on a huge space rock) "Woah. That is one big robot." * Gil: (notices the cracks on the space rock) "He's gonna turn that space rock into pieces." * Deema: "We've got to stop him. But how?" * Oona: (gets an idea) "I know, we can make a giant robot carrot and fly it all the way to jail." * Gil: "Then let's get building, and fast." More coming soon! Trivia * This episode marks a few things. ** Roscoe, Dotty, Rex, and Hypnos' second appearance in the series, their first was The Rise of the Witch!. ** Gil, Oona, and Nonny are dressed up in their Police uniforms from the previous episodes. ** Deema appears as a Robot since Space Guppies!. ** The Robot Rabbit's second appearance, the first was Have A Cow! ** Robot Soldiers' second appearance, the first was Space Guppies!. ** Space Robot's third appearance in the series. * This story features Goby and Deema as the main characters. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Eps Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons